


Banana Ice Cream

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Pochayuri Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: During a hot summer day, the best way to cool off is with deliciously sweet ice cream.(Viktor and Pochayuri, enjoying themselves in an ice cream shop~)





	Banana Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Pochayuri is the reason for my existence. Oh my god he's too cute.  
> Cramps have been killing me all day so I decided to be somewhat productive and stave off the pain with some fluffy-fluffs. I really wanted to contribute my love to Pochayuri during the Pochayuri Event on twitter too. I hope y'all enjoy :)
> 
> Pochacco's favorite treat is banana ice cream according to his wikia, so I just rolled with that lol. Also! I borrowed PomPomPurin!Viktor's name from [sielu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sielu/pseuds/sielu), who wrote [an adorable Pochayuri fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925348) that you must read!

“It’s really beating down today, isn’t it?”

Viktor Nikiforov sighed, plucking the collar of his shirt and fanning it against himself. It wasn’t providing much relief, and only seemed to stir up the beads of sweat forming along his neck and chest. Overhead, the summer sun was shining down with all its might onto the streets of Hasetsu, and Viktor, who was used to temperatures at least thirty degrees lower, felt like he was an egg frying on the cement.

Viktor adjusted the baseball cap Yuuri lent him and used his hand to shield his little friend from the sun. Pochayuri sat in a small pouch that Viktor strapped to his chest, his usual hoodie swapped for a more cooling T-shirt. The two had volunteered to run some outside errands while the Katsuki family occupied themselves with the onsen business. Despite the heat, it looked like plenty of customers were still stopping by, at least for the cool drinks and good company.

“This is the time that going to the beach would be best, huh?”

Suddenly, Pochayuri perked up, floppy ears twitching as he squirmed in the pouch. “Po! Pocha, pocha!” He waved a fluffy paw over to a shop beside them, and Viktor peered over to what got the little fella’s attention. The corner of his lips pulled up in a smile immediately.

“Oh! Frozen treats do just as well. Want to go inside?”

Pochayuri continued to wriggle excitedly. “Pocha!”

Viktor didn’t need any more convincing. Just a small break and reprieve from the heat would be fine. He quickly went inside the pastel-colored shop, welcoming the feel of fans overhead. He smiled at the employee behind the counter and looked into the display case of treats. Tubs of ice cream in all manner of flavors were inside, each one looking more delicious and colorful than the last. Viktor looked over them, slowly reading the descriptions in the bits of hiragana and katakana that Yuuri had taught him.

“ _Ichigo…_ _Pi-su-ta-chi-o_ … There’s lots of choices, huh?” He started to pet the top of Pochayuri’s head. “See anything you like?”

Pochayuri was way ahead of him, eyes scanning through the flavors with purpose. If Viktor let him out of the little pouch, he was sure Pochayuri’s nose would be pressed against the glass.

At last, he heard Pochayuri’s excited gasp. His treasure had been found! He pointed a paw excitedly at an ice cream that was creamy-yellow in color, and Viktor smiled.

“That one?”

“Po, po! Pocha, po!!”

“Haha, okay, okay~ _Anno, banana aisu to… Razuberii o onegaishimasu_.”

“ _Hai_!”

Viktor watched Pochayuri in both amusement and adoration as the little one practically vibrated in the pouch, watching intently as the employee scooped up a lump of the banana ice cream into a small cup. Probably from seeing just how eager Pochayuri was, she put in a little extra, giving him a smile. Pochayuri exclaimed in glee.

“Don’t tell Yuuri that I let you spoil your dinner,” Viktor laughed.

“ _Hai, douzo!_ ” Both cups of ice cream were soon passed over and paid for, and Viktor sat them down in a small corner table. He pulled Pochayuri from the pouch and let him sit on the table, placing the banana ice cream right in front of him.

Pochayuri’s eyes were positively sparkling, a reverent “po” sighed from his lips as he took in the perfection of his dessert. Two immaculate scoops of his favorite treat. He dived right in, getting the spoon that was a little larger than himself, and licking the contents right up with blissful sighs.

Viktor smiled around a spoonful of his own raspberry ice cream. This sight was way too adorable, it was a shame that Yuuri and PomPomViktorin were missing out on it. He took several pictures on his phone to show them later, and with each click, Pochayuri succeeded in devouring another eager spoonful of banana ice cream with a happy moan. The treat was starting to stick to his chubby, rosy cheeks and tip of his nose.

“Whoa now, I know you love it, but slow down or you’ll make a mess. We wouldn’t want you getting a tummy ache either.” Viktor licked his thumb and cleaned Pochayuri up as best as he could, earning him embarrassed protests and gentle whaps of fuzzy paws. With a laugh, Viktor pulled away and licked the treat up from his thumb.

They spent the next few minutes cooling down in the shop, enjoying their frozen treats that gave them relief from the summer heat. It was truly a perfect way to spend the afternoon.

In no time at all, Pochayuri was done with his ice cream, and was now literally licking the cup clean until he had plopped inside. He was so fluffy and round that Viktor thought he looked just like a scoop of ice cream himself. Oh, Pochayuri was too cute!! Viktor was going to die of heart failure.

Eventually, Pochayuri finally peeked out from the cup, staring up at Viktor intently.

“Hmm? Are you ready to head out?” Viktor had been too occupied watching his adorable friend that there was still ice cream in his cup.

To his surprise, Pochayuri crawled out the cup and started to climb up Viktor’s arm. Viktor let out a small laugh. Was his aim the spoonful of ice cream Viktor was holding up?

Close, but not quite. Pochayuri leaned forward from Viktor’s shoulder just enough to lick up a drop of raspberry treat at the corner of Viktor’s lips that Viktor hadn’t noticed was there. The small, soft tongue was ticklish, Pochayuri’s fur tickling his neck.

Viktor fell out of his seat, luckily managing to cradle Pochayuri  close so as not to hurt him.

The employee startled behind the counter. “Ah! _Okyaku-sama, daijoubu desuka? Okyaku-sama?_ ”

“I’m okay,” Viktor groaned weakly, although he was somewhere between feeling positively dead and absolutely alive.

Pochayuri obliviously continued to lick at Viktor’s cheek, finishing up the rest of his dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> Theme for day 2 was "dessert", and day 1 theme was "fluffy butt" so I kinda combined the two if you squint, lol.
> 
> Find me on twitter for more Pochayuri flailing! @RenOnIceCream


End file.
